You Are The Apple Of My Eyes
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Remake You Are The Apple Of My Eyes Movie / Tahun itu, Seseorang yang kita sukai bersama.. Perjalanan cinta yang tidak mudah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tawa, canda, dan air mata ia lewati bersama. Perjalanan hidup yang tidak mudah membawa mereka ke jenjang yang disebut pernikahan *bad summary / YunJae / Rate T menjurus M / DLDR / OOC / Oneshhot / Happy Reading :D


**Title: You Are The Apple Of My Eyes | a remake Fanfic from You Are The Apple Of My Eyes Movie**

Author: Yuuka Shinju

Pairing: YunJae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong), ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), YooSu (Yoochun x Junsu)

slight ChunJae (Yoochun x Jaejoong), JaeSu (Jaejoong x Junsu), MinJae (Changmin x Jaejoong)

Genre: Romance, Frienship, Comedy

Rate: T menjurus ke M wakaka

**WARNING!** Typo(s), alur gak jelas, cerita remake gagal, YunJae, menjurus ke rate M, **OOC!**

Disclaimer: Hai reader-san yang terhormat hahas. Maaf kali ini Yuu buat ff dengan main pair YunJae bukan ChangKyu haha. Ini ff remake dari film You Are The Apple Of My Eye dari Taiwan, ending-nya Yuu ubah cz Yuu ga mau YunJae berpisah wakakak. Nah buat YunJae shipper semoga suka yaa wkwk ohya ini alur flashback yaa ^^

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

ALL YUNHO POV

.

.

Aku kembali bercermin untuk memastikan penampilanku sudah rapi saat ini. Jujur saja aku benar-benar gugup sekarang, mengingat bagaimana dulu aku mengejarnya dan rintangan yang kuhadapi ketika berusaha mendapatkan cintanya, kini pada akhirnya usahaku itu semua tercapai.

"Hey Yunho! Kau lama sekali! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pernikahanmu kan?" terdengar suara orang yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Temanku yang sudah kuanggap dongsaeng-ku sendiri sejak SD. Dia.. Shim Changmin.

Aku mengambil apel di atas meja nakasku, menggigitnya dan memakannya sebelum akhirnya aku dan Changmin pergi ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahanku dengannya...

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Tahun itu.. Tahun 2008 dimana diriku masih menginjak bangku SMA kelas tiga di Cassie High School, aku adalah salah satu murid yang paling nakal dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Seperti Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, dan Kim Junsu. Kami semua memang terkenal karena kenakalan kami, terutama aku, Jung Yunho. Jika teman-temanku yang lain terutama Changmin terkenal nakal, namun mereka semua memiliki otak yang cerdas. Tidak seperti diriku, aku bukanlah orang yang cerdas dan sangat suka mencari masalah.

Namun dibalik semua kenakalan kami, kami berempat memiliki satu kesamaan. Yaitu kami semua menyukai salah satu siswa di kelas yang terkenal paling berprestasi di sekolah, Kim Jaejoong. Cara kami semua menunjukkan perasaan suka kami pun berbeda-beda.

Lihat saja seperti Yoochun yang selalu bertingkah aneh di depannya, Junsu yang terlihat sangat dewasa jika berhadapan dengannya, Changmin.. Yah.. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak terlalu mengejarnya, namun melihat kita semua mengejarnya, ia jadi ikut-ikutan mengerjarnya juga.

Diantara mereka semua, aku yang paling tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku padanya. Aku selalu menunjukkan sifat dinginku jika aku berhadapan dengannya. Seolah-olah aku ini sangat tidak menyukainya, namun sebenarnya dibalik itu semua, aku sangat menyukainya.

Sebenarnya aku heran, bagaimana bisa ia serajin itu dalam hal belajar? Bukankah itu hal yang sangat membosankan? Apalagi jika sedang di sekolah seperti ini, melihat guru yang mengajar di depan kelas membuatku sangat malas. Ah.. Tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku sedikit mencari masalah di sekolah.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Changmin datang selalu dengan membawa stopwatch. Kalian ingin tau mengapa ia membawa stopwatch ke sekolah? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Aku dan Yoochun saling berpandangan, perlahan membuka resleting masing-masing dan ketika Changmin mulai menyalakan stopwatch-nya, kami mulai bermasturbasi di dalam kelas. Beruntung kami duduk di bangku paling belakang sehingga tidak akan ketahuan guru.

Kami terus memaju-mundurkan junior kami dengan cepat. Dalam permainan ini siapa yang lebih cepat berejakulasi maka dia-lah yang kalah. Changmin membawa stopwatch tentu saja untuk menghitung berapa lama kami bisa bertahan.

"ARRGGHH.." Yoochun mendesah kuat pertanda ia terlah berejakulasi duluan. Namun sial bagi Yoochun justru desahannya itu malah membuat guru curiga.

"Park Yoochun! Berdiri dan teruskan apa yang telah dibaca oleh Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Choi seongsaenim memerintah Yoochun. Sementara itu aku hanya terkikik geli mengasihani nasib Yoochun.

"Jung Yunho! Ada apa kau tertawa seperti itu? Sekarang kau teruskan baca!" ujar Choi seongsaenim padaku. Ah! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menertawakan Yoochun! Ck. Menyebalkan.

"Berdiri Jung Yunho!" kata seongsaenim lagi dengan nada memerintah yang membuatku muak.

"Tidak bisa, seongsaenim." Kataku berusaha menghindar.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa? Cepat berdiri!" sepertinya seongsaenim benar-benar marah kepadaku. Dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dengan resleting celana yang belum kunaikkan.

Semua orang di kelas terbelalak kaget melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak terkecuali Kim Jaejoong. Sementara itu Junsu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Junsu memang orang yang paling alim diantara kita semua.

.

.

"Kalian ini ke sekolah untuk apa! Coba kalian pikir, apakah pantas melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah, hah!" kata Lee seongsaenim yang merupakan kepala sekolah Cassie High School memarahiku dan Yoochun di luar kelas.

"Kim Jaejoong, keluar!" kata Lee seongsaenim lagi memanggil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju luar kelas, jelas sekali terlihat dari ekspresinya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu dengan imut.

"Mulai hari ini, saya meminta bantuanmu untuk mengurus dua anak ini. Terutama Jung Yunho, kuharap kau bisa mengubah sifat jeleknya ini. Arraseo?" kata Lee seongsaenim melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Arraseo, Lee seongsaenim." Jawab Jaejoong menurut. Setelahnya Lee seongsaenim hanya pergi seenaknya meninggalkanku dengan Yoochun dan Jaejoong di luar kelas. Cih.. Menyebalkan.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

**Tuk.**

Aku merasakan seseorang memanggilku dengan menusukkan pulpennya yang tertutup ke bahu belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat Jaejoong menatapku dengan malas.

"Ini soal ujian yang kubuat sendiri, kau harus mengisinya dan aku akan memeriksanya besok. Juga di dalam buku ini, kau harus mempelajari yang telah kugarisbawahi sebanyak tiga kali. Aku tidak mendengar penolakan." Ujarnya malas seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi soal-soal dan buku yang cukup tebal padaku.

"Haruskah aku menyelesaikannya?" tanyaku malas.

"Kubilang aku tidak mendengar penolakan!" katanya lagi menegaskan perintahnya. Haishh.. Jujur saja walaupun mungkin hal ini bisa membuatku dekat dengannya, namun aku tetap saja tidak suka jika berhadapan dengan buku.

.

.

Aku terus meninju gambar itu, mempelajari titik kelemahan manusia dengan memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Aku memiliki cita-citaku sendiri, dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi orang yang kuat juga tidak terkalahkan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." aku meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika latihanku hari ini selesai. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung melepas seragamku dan memulai latihanku. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku sangat kelelahan.

Segera aku beranjak dari kamar menuju ruang makan, perutku benar-benar lapar saat ini. Aku langsung mengambil makanan yang telah disiapkan ibuku dan beranjak ke kamar lagi. Namun ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar, mataku tak sengaja menatap selembar kertas di atas meja makan. Soal ujian yang telah dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Aku terus melihatnya dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan aku akan mengerjakan soal-soal itu. .

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan mengantuk. Tidak habis kupikir, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menikmati hidupnya dengan belajar? Sementara aku sendiri yang baru sebentar saja belajar sudah mengantuk seperti ini.

Aku langsung menghamburkan diri ke bangku kelas dan menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja.

**Tuk.** Aku merasakan pulpen itu menusukku kembali, aku membangunkan diriku dan menghadap ke belakang. Sosok Kim Jaejoong kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sementara itu aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kemarikan soalnya." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Dengan malas aku mengeluarkan soal yang telah ia buat dan mengembalikan bukunya. Setelahnya aku kembali menidurkan kepalaku di meja kelas. Aku tidak perduli dengan ia yang memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku semalam.

"Banyak yang salah. Hey Jung Yunho apakah kau tidak membaca buku?" tanyanya padaku yang masih malas untuk bangun. Namun pada akhirnya aku mengalah dan membangunkan diriku juga.

"Tidak, aku tidak baca. Memang kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis dan juga disertai tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Bukankah aku sudah meminjamkan buku untuk kau baca? Mengapa malah tidak kau gunakan? Aishh.." katanya dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman yang mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebuah seringaian padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengalahkanmu saja. Jika aku belajar, prestasimu pasti berada di bawahku." Kataku kemudian.

"Tidak usah sungkan denganku. Aku tidak peduli." Balasnya dengan cara bicara yang menurutku sombong.

Namun aku tidak berniat menanggapinya, yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur. Ah.. Aku jadi berpikir bagaimana jika sosok Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan sebutan murid berprestasi itu mendapatkan masalah..

Namun tidak disangka hal yang baru saja kupikirkan itu terjadi hari ini juga. Sekarang Park seongsaenim, guru Bahasa Inggris kami datang lebih awal dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedang sangat marah.

"Berdiri!" kata seorang ketua kelas di kelasku hendak memberi salam.

"Duduklah." Namun sepertinya mood Park seongsaenim hari ini benar-benar buruk hingga ia tidak ingin diberi salam sama sekali.

Dan jika kalian melihat ke arah belakangku, tepatnya bangku yang diduduki oleh Kim Jaejoong, ia tengah sibuk mencari buku Bahasa Inggrisnya. Mungkin ia lupa membawanya. Gotcha! Hari dimana aku ingin melihat dirinya mendapatkan masalah pun tiba.

"Sebelumnya, bagi yang tidak membawa buku silakan berdiri." Kata Park seongsaenim dengan nada dingin yang terkesan mematikan.

Aku bisa merasakan pergerakan Jaejoong di belakangku yang ingin berdiri dengan wajah yang pastinya sangat ketakutan. Ini adalah moment yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Namun..

"Kau lagi, Jung Yunho.."

Aku malah berdiri sambil memberikan bukuku pada Jaejoong lewat belakang agar tidak terlihat seongsaenim.

"Angkat kursimu sekarang!" perintah Park seongsaenim dengan sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah jika tidak membawa buku! Kau ini ingin belajar atau hanya memakana bekalmu, HAH!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Bukankah bekal memang untuk dimakan?" kataku berusaha bercanda, namun sayangnya candaanku ini malah membuatku menggali lubang kuburku sendiri.

"KAU MASIH BERANI BERCANDA? KELUAR DAN LOMPAT KODOK DI DEPAN KELAS SEBANYAK 10 PUTARAN!" katanya memberikan hukuman padaku. Aku mengalah dan berniat keluar, namun tidak disangka Park seongsaenim semakin marah kepadaku yang akan menurunkan bangku yang kupegang dan kutahan di atas kepala.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENARUH BANGKU ITU? ANGKAT YANG TINGGI DAN KELUAR!"

Hanya kata itu yang terdengar sebelum pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengalah pada Park seongsaenim.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

**Tuk.** Kembali pulpen itu menusuk punggungku ketika aku sedang menyantap makananku dan sudah kuketahui siapa pelakunya. Kim Jaejoong.

"Gomawo.." katanya yang menurutku sedikit ambigu namun pada akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah." Kataku cuek dan kembali fokus dengan makananku, jujur saja aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

Aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa ia masih berada di belakangku, masih dengan posisinya menatap punggungku yang membelakanginya. Jujur saja aku cukup gugup jika berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan aku kini sedang membersihkan sepedaku untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepeda? Tentu saja kalian tidak salah baca. Hampir semua siswa di Cassie High School ini menggunakan sepeda untuk pulang pergi.

**Tuk.** Aish.. Dia lagi..

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Jaejoong dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ada soal lagi untukmu. Kerjakan dan besok aku akan memeriksanya." Katanya sambil memberikanku secarik kertas berisikan soal-soal yang telah dibuatnya.

"Cih.. memangnya untuk apa siswa berprestasi sepertimu repot-repot membuatkan soal untukku? Kau ini sangat meremehkan orang bodoh." Ujarku tidak peduli dengan kertas soal yang masih di tangannya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Dan juga aku tidak meremehkan orang bodoh, tapi aku meremehkan orang yang tidak mau belajar!" jawabnya seraya menyerahkan kertas soal itu dengan paksa kepadaku dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Entah mengapa.. kata-katanya barusan membuatku merasakan debaran yang lebih kencang lagi di dadaku.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Hari ini ulangan pembagian hasil ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu perduli aku akan mendapat nilai berapa. Namun sedikit banyak aku berharap agar hasilku tidak terlalu buruk mengingat Jaejoong yang selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengajariku.

"Shim Changmin.. 95. Nice!" kata seongsaenim memanggil Changmin dan menyebutkan nilainya. Changmin memang yang paling pintar diantara kita berempat.

"Kim Junsu.. 83. Tingkatkan lagi."

"Jung Yunho... 75." Kata seongsaenim sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Tujuh puluh lima.. Bahkan nilai ini terlalu bagus untukku yang jelas-jelas sangat malah belajar. Tidak heran jika saja kini teman-teman sekelasku menatapku dengan tatapan kaget mereka.

.

.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau belakangan ini memang sedang dekat dengan Jung Yunho itu?" sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan antara dua orang yang sedang membicarakan diriku.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa dua orang yang membicarakanku itu, dan kulihat ternyata Kyuhyun teman dekat Jaejoong sedang bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. Mungkin." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya, seperti tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun.

"Jika boleh aku tau, mengapa kau sangat peduli pada Yunho?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Hmm.. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang malas belajar." Balas Jaejoong cuek, namun dari sorot matanya, aku mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikannya.

"Hey.. Itu kan bukan urusanmu. Mengapa kau mau mengurusi urusan yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak tau namun aku hanya tidak suka saja." Kata Jaejoong seadanya.

Entahlah apa yang akan mereka bicarakan berikutnya yang pasti aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih memilih untuk segera pergi ke lapangan karena sebentar lagi pelajaran olah raga akan dimulai. Aku tidak ingin terlambat dalam urusan ini karena sesungguhnya aku sangat menyukai pelajaran olah raga.

.

.

"Kudengar di sekolah kita ada hantu." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat aku, Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun tengah beristirahat di salah satu bangku lapangan olah raga.

"Huh? Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dan terlihat cuek.

"Ne. Aku mendengar cerita di sekolah ini ada yang pernah bunuh diri." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kurasa mungkin saja benar bahwa di sekolah ini ada hantu. Bukankah kakak kelas kita yang telah lulus pernah bercerita tentang banyak kejadian aneh di sekolah ini?" kataku tiba-tiba ikut dalam percakapan horror mereka.

"Hmm... Begitu.." kata Jaejoong lagi cuek.

"Yunho-ah. Hari ini kau tidak boleh pulang ke rumah, kau harus menginap di sekolah untuk belajar. Karena sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan. Aku akan menemanimu menginap." Lanjutnya lagi. Huh? Kau bercanda? Menyuruhku menginap di sekolah hanya untuk belajar? Memangnya aku ini seperti dia yang sering melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Aku tidak mendengar penolakan." Baru saja aku akan menolak permintaannya itu namun ia sudah membungkam mulutku duluan. Tch.. Mengapa bisa aku menyukainya sih?

Namun sepertinya, alasan sebenarnya ia mengajakku bukanlah untuk menyuruhku belajar. Namun satu kenyataan yang baru kuketahui dan kusadari tentang dirinya..

Ia takut hantu.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

"Kau tidak bosan belajar terus?" tanyaku padanya yang terlihat sangat serius belajar, sementara aku sendiri hanya menatap malas buku-buku yang berserakan di mejaku seraya menyantap mie instan di tanganku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh.. Dasar anak yang rajin. Hey.. Apakah kau percaya bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan nilai-nilaimu saat ujian kelulusan nanti?" tanyaku basa-basi. Jujur saja aku mulai bosan melihatnya yang terlalu serius belajar dan mendiamkanku beberapa saat.

"Hmm.. Tidak." Jawabnya santai. Mwo? Dia meremehkanku eoh?

"Huh.. Kau harus percaya! Hm.. Bagaimana kita membuat taruhan?" kataku seraya meminum kuah mie instan yang telah kubuat.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku. Sekarang aku memang tengah duduk di belakangnya.

"Begini.. Aku akan memotong pendek rambutku jika aku kalah. Dan jika aku yang menang, kau harus mengikat rambutmu seperti ekor kuda selama sebulan. Bagaimana?" tantangku padanya yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan percakapan yang kubuat ini.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah." Jawabnya lagi dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk belajar lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya semakin hari aku pun semakin dekat dengannya karena sering belajar bersama di seperti ini. Entah mengapa semenjak hari itu, aku merasa...

... Belajar adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan..

.

.

Tidak disangka ujian kelulusan sudah selesai dan kini semua siswa melihat papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui peringkat dan nilai mereka. Aku hanya menunggu di belakang kerumunan orang-orang ini sementara Jaejoong sendiri tengah melihat nilainya dan nilaiku.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan membentuk tangannya dengan bentuk V-sign disertai senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Oke.. Hanya dengan melihatnya aku telah mengetahui bahwa aku kalah.

Hari itu aku dan Jaejoong kembali menginap di sekolah untuk belajar. Yah.. kami belum benar-benar bebas karena masih ada waktu sebulan lagi sebelum kami benar-benar dinyatakan lulus.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Aku melihat Jaejoong di depanku tengah serius belajar dan diam-diam pun aku meninggalkannya keluar kelas untuk memotong rambutku yang memang sudah panjang ini. (Bayangin Yunho waktu di klip Doushite yang penampilannya rada kaya Om-om ya ^^)

Aku pergi ke salon terdekat untuk memotong rambutku menjadi pendek. Mungkin saja Jaejoong tengah ketakutan sekarang karena aku meninggalkannya tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu. Ah.. Biarkan saja dia dulu, aku harus menepati janjiku.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk aku kembali ke sekolah. Namun kali ini pakaian seragam yang kupakai sudah basah kuyup. Tentu saja basah kuyup karena aku pergi memotong rambut tanpa menggunakan jas hujan sementara di luar sana tengah hujan deras.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas dan Jaejoong langsung menatapku tidak percaya. Entah aku juga tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya itu, namun mungkin saja ia terpesona dengan model rambutku yang lebih pendek sekarang hahaha. (Bayangin Yunho di Wrong Number ^^)

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Aku tengah mendudukkan diriku di bangku lapangan sekolah bersama teman-temanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa Changmin sangat menyebalkan saat ini karena sedari tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya memegangi rambutku yang sekarang sudah pendek. Sebenarnya wajar saja ia bertingkah seperti itu karena aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memotong rambutku menjadi pendek seperti ini.

"Aku tidak manyangka kau benar-benar memotongnya, hyung.." kata Changmin masih tidak percaya.

"Ya! Sudahlah kau jangan memegangi rambutku terus!" omelku pada Changmin. Sangat risih diperlakukan seperti itu terus!

Tiba-tiba mata kami berempat menangkap sosok Jaejoong tengah berjalan bersama Kyuhyun melewati kami. Mata kami benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok Jaejoong sekarang, yah.. Mungkin terkecuali Changmin yang lebih memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Sosok Jaejoong yang sekarang kulihat benar-benar cantik. Walaupun ia seorang namja, namun tetap saja kecantikannya itu tidak kalah dengan kecantikan seorang yeoja. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa Jaejoong lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan yeoja. Namun sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat mataku dan mata teman-temanku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Hal yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya adalah... Kini Jaejoong tengah berjalan dengan rambutnya yang ia ikat satu, mengikatnya seperti ekor kuda. Aku sempat bingung mengapa ia masih mau melakukan hal itu. bukankah aku yang kalah taruhan? Namun.. melihatnya seperti ini, membuat jantungku serasa berdebar lebih kencang lagi.

Aku.. mencintai sosok Jaejoong apa adanya..

"Jaejoong benar-benar cantik jika rambutnya diikat seperti itu. Aku sangat mengaguminya.." kata Yoochun dengan tatapan terpesona melihat Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan kami.

"Hmm.. Aku juga menyukainya yang sekarang. Dengan rambut yang diikat seperti itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik." Kata Junsu menanggapi Yoochun.

"Hmm.. Mereka sangat cantik." Kata Changmin. Namun aku tau bahwa yang ia maksud dengan kata 'mereka' adalah Kyuhyun seorang. Aku memang orang yang cukup peka untuk mengetahui soal cinta.

Sementara mereka semua berpendapat tentang penampilan Jaejoong yang sekarang, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Aku lebih memlilih untuk diam dan menikmati pesona-nya. Sungguh, bisakah aku bersamanya?

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Upacara kelulusan telah berakhir menandakan kami semua akan masuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi, jenjang perkuliahan. Aku bersama teman-temanku kini tengah menghadapi ujian yang akan menentukan dimana berikutnya kita akan kuliah. Bagiku, soal yang kuhadapai saat ini bukanlah ujian. Namun soal yang tengah kukerjakan ini merupakan hasil belajarku selama ini.

Aku tau, setelah semua ini berakhir aku tidak akan mendapatkan tempat kuliah yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Dan aku harus bisa membiasakannya.

.

.

Kini aku tengah mengecat atau lebih bisa dikatakan memberikan warna pada kaos yang kubuat untuk Jaejoong. Yah.. semacam sebuah hadiah perpisahan sebelum aku benar-benar berpisah dengannya.

Kriinngg..

Teleponku berdering menandakan seseorang tengah menelepon, dan aku tau siapa yang menelepon. Sudah pasti Jaejoong. Dengan semangat aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo.. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapaku dengan suara yang kubuat seberat mungkin. Bermaksud bercanda. Namun yang kudengar hanyalah sebuah isakan kecil dari Jaejoong.

Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku pergi ke taman malam ini juga untuk menemui Jaejoong. Aku tau ia sedang berada dalam masalah. Terbukti dari tangisannya di telepon tadi.

Sesampainya di taman aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku dan beranjak ke bangku taman yang sedang diduduki Jaejoong. Aku memeluknya berharap bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah banyak belajar.. hiks.. Aku sudah berusaha agar aku bisa satu Universitas denganmu, namun teteap saja kita terpisah hiks.." katanya sambil menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia sesedih ini tidak bisa satu Universitas denganku. Namun yang kuketahui sekarang adalah aku harus menenangkannya. Aku mengulurkan satu tanganku untuk mengelus punggungnya. Berharap bisa memberikannya rasa tenang.

"Uljima.. Di dunia ini, banyak sekali usaha yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Namun kita jangan pernah menyerah, pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dari semua itu. Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal saat ini.." kataku berusaha menenangkannya. Isakannya mulai mereda namun masih ada tetesan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Apa.. Hiks.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Hiks.. Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda saat ini. hiks.." katanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Aigo! Ia benar-benar terlihat lucu.

"Aku.. Kim Jaejoong aku menyukaimu. Sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.." kataku mantap.

"Hiks.. Kau jangan bercanda. Cepatlah.. Hiks.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Hiks.." aishh.. Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah membuat isakannya itu kembali!

"Aku serius, Jae.. Aku mencintaimu.." kataku lagi seraya membawaanya ke pelukanku. Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa memeluknya seperti ini..

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Aku dan Jaejoong kini berada di stasuin kereta api untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawa kami pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Sambil menunggu aku mengambil kaos yang telah kubuat dan kuberikan padanya.

"Aku tau ini tidaklah bagus, namun aku berharap kau menyukainya." Kataku sambil memberikan kaos yang telah kubuat padanya.

Jaejoong mengambil kaos yang kuberikan dan melihatnya.

"Gomawo.. Pasti akan kupakai." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman hangat ini.. Akankah aku bisa melihatnya lagi?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Jangan biarkan orang disana menyukaimu.. Ani.. Maksudku jangan biarkan satu orang pun masuk ke hatimu.." kataku sebagai salam perpisahan pada Jaejoong. Yah.. inilah yang harus dihadapi seorang siswa yang akan menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa. Harus rela berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

"Hm..." katanya tanpa memberikan jawaban 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di salah satu Universitas yang cukup besar dengan asrama yang cukup besar pula. Kehidupan seorang mahasiswa memang sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan seorang siswa. Disini aku harus belajar untuk mandiri, dan ditambah lagi semua mahasiswa tidak boleh memengang ponsel. Sehingga setiap malam semua mahasiswa mengantri pada telepon umum untuk menelepon seseorang yang mungkin dirindukannya.

Tidak terkecuali aku yang setiap malam selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menelepon Jaejoong. Terkadang semua uang makanku habis hanya untuk menelepon Jaejoong setiap malam. Hal-hal yang kami bicarakan tidak jauh dari kenangan-kenangan kita di masa SMA saat aku dan dia belajar bersama. Bagaimana ia mengubah sifatku yang pada akhirnya bisa menjadi seperti ini.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Dan inilah liburan pertamaku di tahun ini, liburan natal yang dimanfaatkan semua mahasiswa untuk kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Tidak terkecuali denganku yang memanfaatkan liburan ini untuk menemui Jaejoong. Hari ini sangat dingin mengingat musim salju akan tiba. Bahkan rasa dingin ini masih bisa menembus mantelku yang sangat tebal ini. Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku untuk memberikan rasa hangat.

"Mengapa Seoul sangat dingin?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Jaejoong yang melihatku seperti ini segera melepaskan sebelah sarung tangan yang ia pakai dan memberikannya padaku.

"Pakailah.." katanya memberikan sarung tangannya padaku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo.." kataku mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera memakai sarung tangan yang ia berikan.

.

.

Aku dan Jaejoong sekarang sedang berjalan di rel kereta api. Jaejoong berjalan mendahuluiku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku pun sama, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Biarkan saja moment seperti ini terjadi karena aku merasa, moment-moment dimana kami berdua terdiam seperti ini adalah moment dimana hati kita yang saling bicara.

"Kau yakin benar-benar menyukaiku?" katanya tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang menurutku konyol.

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu!" jawabku mantap.

"Tapi.. Mungkin saja aku yang kau sukai hanyalah aku yang berada dalam imajinasimu. Sejujurnya, aku bukanlah Kim Jaejoong yang sangat rajin dan baik hati. Terkadang aku bisa malas di rumah dan aku juga bsia kesal dengan adikku yang terus menggangguku. Aku yang kau sukai.. Mungkin hanyalah Kim Jaejoong yang berada di dalam imajinasimu." Katanya panjang lebar yang jujur saja aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu. Karena aku mencintainya apa adanya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berimajinasi, Jae.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." kataku lagi menjawabnya. Kulihat ia tersenyum dan berjalan semakin menjauhiku. Aku mengikutinya, menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil ke dalam pelukanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae.. Sangat mencintaimu.." kataku melanjutkan perkataanku tadi. Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang bisa kukatakan sekarang selain 'Aku mencintaimu' padanya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Jae?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang menulis permohonannya di balon udara kecil yang kami buat. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk diterbangkan dan berharap agar harapan kami bisa tercapai kelak.

"Masing-masing tidak boleh melihat apa yang ditulis!" katanya tegas. Aish.. selalu saja seperti ini.

"Baiklah.." kataku mengalah padanya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Jika ya.. aku bisa memberi jawabannya sekarang." Katanya lagi. jawaban? Sekarang? Tidak.. Aku masih takut mendengat jawabannya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak ingin kau menjawabnya sekarang. Biarkan untuk saat ini.. Aku mencintaimu dan mengejarmu seperti ini." kataku menjawabnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala olehnya.

Perlahan kami melepaskan balon udara yang telah kami buat dan membiarkan balon udara itu terbang membawa semua harapan kami yang telah kami tulis disana.

Hingga saat ini, kami berdua tidak tau apa harapan yang masing-masing kami tulis...

Dan aku kembali menyadari satu kenyataan dalam hidupku. Aku memang seorang pria yang tangguh, namun aku hanyalah seorang pengecut di depan orang yang kusukai..

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Kembali lagi pada hari-hari sebelumnya dimana aku menjalankan kehidupanku sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Malam ini aku kembali menelepon Jaejoong, mengabarkan padanya bahwa aku akan melakukan pertandingan tinju dengan salah seorang mahasiswa di Universitasku ini. Terdengar sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menyukai aku melakukan pertandingan tinju ini.

'Jadi kau akan berkelahi?' tanyanya di sebrang sana lewat pesawat telepon.

"Hmm.. Begitulah. Kau tau? Ini cita-citaku sejak lama. Aku berharap kau bisa datang untuk sekedar menonton" kataku tanpa menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyukainya.

'Berkelahi saja! Aku tidak peduli!' katanya lagi lalu memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Ck. Dia itu kenapa sih?

.

.

Hari ini telah tiba, hari dimana aku akan melakukan pertandingan tinju dengan salah seorang mahasiswa penyandang sabuk hitam taekwondo di Universtasku. Inilah yang kutunggu, melawan seseorang yang sama garangnya denganku.

Namun aku tidak menyangka ia sekuat itu, pukulan dan tendangannya sangat terasa. Bahkan hampir saja aku tidak bisa bangun lagi. Namun ketika aku melihat Jaejoong datang ke pertandinganku ini, aku menjadi semangat kembali dan bisa membangunkan diriku lagi.

Buagh..

Sebelum aku benar-benar bangkit lagi, aku merasakan tendangan yang sangat kuat dan menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan karena aku kalah.

.

.

"Kau senang?" tanya Jaejoong sinis padaku setelah pertandingan berakhir.

"Tentu saja. Hey.. ini adlaah impianku!" jawabku seperti tidak bersalah. Yah.. menjadi orang kuat memang impianku walaupun untuk kali ini aku kalah.

"Dan kau akan mengulanginya lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin saja. Ini kan impianku haha." Kataku sambil tertawa. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari dirinya yang sangat tidak menyukaiku yang berkelahi seperti ini.

"Kekanak-kanakan!" katanya seolah menyindirku. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan 'seolah', namun ia memang menyindirku.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tidak mendukung impianku!" kataku mulai terbawa emosi. Aish.. Mengapa impianku tidak didukung olehnya?

"Dan membiarkanmu terluka seperti ini? Kau ini sangat kekanak-kanakan!" katanya lagi memarahiku.

"Hey! Aku sudah susah payah berubah untuk mendapatkanmu! Lalu mengapa aku tidak boleh mengejar impianku sendiri?" ujarku penuh emosi.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Apakah perkataanku tadi salah? Aish.. Jung Yunho.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mengejarku lagi!" katanya membentakku.

Apa ia bilang? Tidak usah mengejarnya lagi? Selalam ini aku sudah berusaha berubah dan sekarang dengan entengnya ia berkata seperti itu? Apa-apaan dia?

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka lalu beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikannya. Sakit, hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya menyuruhku untuk tidak mengerjarnya lagi. Hari sudah malam dan hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Aku terus berjalan menyembunyikan tangisku.

"Jung Yunho bodoh!" teriaknya padaku yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ya! Aku memang bodoh!" kataku ikut berteriak mengalahkan suara tetesan hujan yang terasa semakin deras.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan!" teriaknya lagi namun kali ini teriakannya seperti sebuah isakan tangis. Aku masih tidak memperdulikannya dengan terus berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ya! Aku kekanak-kanakan!" kataku tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Berjalan menuju lapangan basket terdekat.

Tidak mau bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini.

Merenung di sana sendirian, merenungi kelakukan bodohku pada Jaejoong. Mengapa ia harus menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan diriku? Aku yakin ia melarangku karena tidak ingin aku terluka. Namun mengapa aku malah memarahinya? Jung Yunho kau sangat bodoh!

Aku berlari untuk menemui Jaejoong di tempat tadi, berlari sekencang-kencangnya berharap Jaejoong masih berada disana untuk menungguku.

Gotcha!

Ia masih menungguku sambil duduk menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat bulir-bulir air mata menetes pada kedua matanya. Apakah aku tadi terlalu kasar padanya?

"Maafkan aku.." kataku bersimpuh sambil menghapus air matanya dengan jariku sendiri.

Ia hanya menatapku dengan beruraian air mata. Sungguh aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis seperti ini, hatiku rasanya juga ikut menangis. Terlebih akulah penyebab air mata itu jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Uljima.. Aku minta maaf.." kataku sambil memeluknya. Membiarkan ia menangis di pundakku, menuangkan segala perasaan kesalnya padaku.

Untuk hari ini saja, aku berharap ini terakhir kalinya aku menyakitinya.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Untuk saat ini, aku memilih untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sementara waktu. Hal ini pun diketahui oleh teman-temanku, dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh mereka. Terbukti dengan Junsu yang langsung pergi ke tempat Jaejoong menggunakan kereta hanya untuk menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

Dan juga Yoochun yang pergi ke tempat Jaejoong menggunakan motor. Namun kecepatan motor kalah dengan kecepatan kereta. Junsu sampai terlebih dahulu dan berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang melihat itu semua mengurungkan niatnya dan malah mengajakku ke suatu tempat menggunakan motor yang ia bawa. Kami berhenti di salah satu kolong jembatan layang yang sepi. Ia menurunkanku di sana. Heran tentu saja mengapa ia membawaku kesini, namun kebingunganku langsung terjawab saat tiba-tiba Yoochun melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke pipiku.

Ya.. Aku bertengkar dengan Yoochun di sana. Di bawah kolong jembatan layang karena seorang yang kami sukai.

..Kim Jaejoong

.

.

Tidak disangka Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya bertahan tiga bulan berhubungan. Aku juga tidak tau jelas apa yang menyebabkan mereka memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun dibalik itu semua, aku merasa senang karena dengan seperti itu aku bisa kembali dengan Jaejoong.

Dan entah mengapa sekarang aku menjadi sangat suka membuat novel. Aku selalu menulis tentang pengalamanku sewaktu sekolah. Terutama pengalamanku dan teman-temanku mengejar cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya seharusnya aku sekarang belajar karena sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan diadakan mengingat aku sudah menjalani kuliahku selama 42 bulan. Yang berarti aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan gelar mengenai jurusan yang kuambil. Namun entah mengapa untuk saat ini aku benar-benar lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan novelku.

Krinng...

Ponselku berdering menandakan ada seseorang yang menelepon, kulihat di layar ponselku tertera nama Kim Jaejoong. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat telepon darinya.

'Yeoboseyo.. apakah kau sedang sibuk?' tanya Jaejoong di sana.

"Ne, tentu saja aku sedang sibuk. Haha." Jawabku disertai sebuah tawa karena aku yakin Jaejoong tidak akan peduli.

'Aku tidak peduli.. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.' Katanya serius.

"Ada apa? Tenang saja aku tidak akan melirik wanita lain karena aku akan selalu mengejarmu." Kataku penuh percaya diri.

'Maaf tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa lagi mengejarku.' Jawabnya menanggapiku.

Apa dia bilang?

.

.

.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

10 Juni 2013...

Aku kembali bercermin untuk memastikan penampilanku sudah rapi saat ini. Jujur saja aku benar-benar gugup sekarang, mengingat bagaimana dulu aku mengejarnya dan rintangan yang kuhadapi ketika berusaha mendapatkan cintanya, kini pada akhirnya usahaku itu semua tercapai.

"Hey Yunho! Kau lama sekali! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pernikahanmu kan?" terdengar suara orang yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Temanku yang sudah kuanggap dongsaeng-ku sendiri sejak SD. Dia.. Shim Changmin.

Aku mengambil apel di atas meja nakasku, menggigitnya dan memakannya sebelum akhirnya aku dan Changmin pergi ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahanku dengannya...

.

.

"Selamat akan pernikahanmu Yun.. Jae.." kata Yoochun memberi selamat padaku dan Jaejoong bersama dengan kekasihnya sekarang.. Kim Junsu..

Haahh.. banyak sekali yang berubah disini. Siapa sangka bahwa pada akhirnya Yoochun akan bersama Junsu? Dan lagi sekarang Changmin sudah berhasil mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih teman-teman.." kataku mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

Ternyata pernyataan Jaejoong waktu itu, tentang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengejarnya..

Karena aku sudah mendapatkan hatinya. Dan kini aku dan Jaejoong bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Jenjang yang dinamakan.. Pernikahan..

"Ohya.. Hyung.. Bagaimana dengan novel yang kau buat?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Ah.. aku hampir saja melupakan novelku yang sudah hampir selesai itu. Namun hingga sekarang aku belum bisa menentukan judul untuk novelku itu.

"Ah.. sudah hampir selesai. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menentukan judul yang tepat untuk novelku. Hahaha." Jawabku seadanya disertai dengan tawa renyah. Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum melihatku tertawa seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau memutuskan judul yang tepat, Yun.." kata Junsu sambil menyemangatiku.

"Pasti.." jawabku lagi.

**-You Are The Apple Of My Eyes-**

Aku kembali meneruskan novelku yang hampir selesai ini. Tidak henti-hentinya aku mengulas senyuman setiap kali aku mengetik setiap kata di layar laptopku ini. Dengan meneruskan novel ini, membuatku mengingat kembali masa-masa sekolahku dimana aku dan teman-temanku saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cinta Jaejoong. Dan pada akhirnya akulah yang mendapatkannya.

Dan untuk judul novel yang telah kuselesaikan ini..

Kuambil dalam perumpamaan Bahasa Inggris yang menandakan seorang wanita yang disukai banyak pria..

..Tahun Itu, Seseorang yang Kami Sukai bersama..

.

.

.

You Are The Apple Of My Eyes..

.

.

**END!**

**Wakakak. Halo Yuu kembali lagi membawa ff Oneshoot YunJae ini haha. Ini ff YunJae pertama di ffn, mianhae ya kalo jelek. Dan mianhae kalo banyak typo soalnya Yuu males baca ulang hahaa. Ini ff Yuu remake dari satu judul film Taiwan yang judulnya You Are The Apple Of My Eyes. Yah walaupun banyak adegan yang sebenarnya Yuu skip, tapi akhirnya selesai juga ff ini hahaha. Walau remake tapi susah bgt lho ngetiknya T.T**

**Yuu harus muter otak buat dapet kata-kata yang tepat T.T hiks.. hiks..**

**Yasudah segini aja kata penutup dari Yuu. Gomawo bagi yang udah baca..**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
